tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Take-n-Play
Take-n-Play is a Thomas and Friends die-cast toy range produced by Fisher-Price, Mattel. It replaced and is compatible with the Take-Along range by Learning Curve. Engines 2010 * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Donald * Douglas * Emily * Rosie * Diesel * Mavis * Diesel 10 * Spencer * Murdoch (discontinued) * Molly * Stanley * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Duke (discontinued) * Mighty Mac (discontinued) * Hiro (normal and "patchwork") * Hank * Victor * Charlie * Salty * Whiff * Ferdinand * Bash * Dash * Arthur (discontinued) * Bill and Ben * Scruff * D199 (discontinued) 2011 * Rheneas * Freddie * Belle * Dennis * Den * Dart * Norman * Paxton * Sidney * Neville * Flora 2012 * 'Arry and Bert * Stafford * Winston * Peter Sam * Victor Comes to Sodor * Victor's Great Splash * Luke * Rusty 2013 * Duck * Stephen (normal and "rusty") * Connor * Caitlin * Millie * Harvey Rolling Stock 2010 * Annie and Clarabel (2013 separate reintroduction) * Troublesome Truck * Diesel Oil Tanker (discontinued) * Magic Quarry Car * Storybook Car * Rocky * Sodor Supply Co. * Sodor Zoo Snake Car * Farm Animal Car * Bubbles Car * Spider Exhibit Car (discontinued) * Sodor Mining Co. Car (discontinued) * Sir Topham Hatt's Musical Caboose * Sodor Cement Mixer (discontinued) 2011 * Crocodile Special 2012 * Sodor Circus Monkey 2013 * Hector Other Vehicles 2010 * Sir Topham Hatt's Car * Bertie (discontinued, reintroduced 2013) * Harold * Elizabeth (discontinued) * Captain * Isobella * Madge * Kevin * Jack * Alfie * Byron * Kelly * Mr. Percival's Car (discontinued) 2011 * Butch * Flynn Special Edition Engines 2010 * Chocolate Covered Thomas * Jelly Bean Percy * Holiday Thomas * Holiday Percy * 65th Anniversary Thomas 2013 * Silver Thomas * Thomas and the Raft (K-Mart exclusive) Multi-car Packs 2010 * Thomas and Rosie (discontinued) * Percy and Mavis * Toby and Flora * Thomas, Percy, and Rosie * Percy's Sweet Special (Includes Chocolate Covered Percy, a Mr Jolly's Chocolate Factory truck, and a Sodor Sweet Shop tanker) * Spencer's Heavy Haul (Includes Spencer and two special trucks) * Gordon's Snowy Special (Includes snow covered Gordon and two trucks with coal and log loads) * Emily Stuck in the Brush (Includes muddy Emily and two trucks) * James' Muddy Mess (Muddy James with two trucks) (discontinued) * Thomas and the Troublesome Trucks (Includes Thomas and two trucks) * Thomas and the Treasure (Includes Thomas and a Pirate's Cove truck with a treasure chest) * Hank and the Fishes (Includes Hank, a boat on a flatbed, and a Brendam Fish Market truck) (discontinued) * Thomas and the Bees (Includes bee-covered Thomas, a bee car, a bee hive truck, and a honey tanker) * Harold and the Rescue Cars (Includes Harold, a flatbed with lifeboat supplies, and a Sodor rescue truck with magnetic load) * Henry and the Gold Mine (Includes Henry and a gold mine truck) * Edward and the Jobi Tree (Includes Edward and two log cars with Jobi Wood) (discontinued) * Charlie and the Aquarium (Includes Charlie, a fish truck, and a fish tank car) * Thomas and the Lion of Sodor (Includes Thomas, the lion of Sodor on a truck, and a boxcar) * Pop Goes Thomas (Includes a lemonade-covered Thomas and lemonade truck) (discontinued) * Percy Hard at Work (Includes Percy and three Sodor Construction Company trucks with loads that create a covered bridge) * James' Ice Cream Express (Includes James, flatbed with ice cream containers, and Sodor Sweet Shoppe tanker) * Salty's Catch of the Day (Includes Salty, a tanker, a Brendam fish market truck, and a boat on a flatbed) 2011 * Steamies vs. Diesels (Thomas, Percy, Diesel, and Mavis) * Thomas Hard at Work (discontinued) * Kevin's Helping Hook * Percy and Kevin to the Rescue * Thomas to the Rescue * Scruff's Dirty Job * Surprise, Surprise at the Steamworks * Tree Trouble at the Dieselworks (Includes Thomas, Den, a flatbed with a Christmas tree, and car with a barrel) * Search and Rescue Centre Gear Thomas (Kmart exclusive) * Muddy Ferdinand * Victor and the Oil Cargo * Rocky's Search and Rescue (discontinued) * Thomas at the Fair 2012 * Tales from the Past Engines (Includes muddy Thomas, wood-covered Diesel, jam-covered Percy, and partially repainted Victor) * Percy's Bumpy Delivery * Diesel's Spider Delivery * Salty's Diesel Delivery * Diesel's Engine Repair * Rheneas' New Coat of Paint (discontinued) * Sir Handel at the Quarry * Thomas at the Winter Festival * Thomas at the Halloween Celebration * Thomas at the Spring Fair * Thomas at the Summer Festival 2013 * Gordon's Rattling Cargo * Whiff's Messy Day * Stephen and the Treasure (coming soon) * Flynn to the Rescue (coming soon) * Percy's Catapult * Salty's Surprise at Brendam Docks * Thomas the Red Nose Engine * Thomas' Tall Friend * Diesel's Mine Discovery Talking Engines 2010 * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Rosie * Spencer * Diesel 2011 * Diesel 10 * Salty * Emily * Flynn * Sir Topham Hatt's/The Fat Controller's Musical Caboose * Troublesome Trucks * Percy at the Dieselworks * Thomas and Percy Hard at Work (Kmart exclusive) 2012 * Charlie * Belle * Paxton 2013 *Hiro *James with Castle Crest *Flynn to the Rescue Pull 'n' Zoom 2011 * Thomas * James * Percy 2012 * Gordon * Diesel 2013 * Toby * Spencer * Henry * Salty Sets 2010 * Thomas at the Farm * Percy's Mail Delivery * Cranky at the Docks * Tidmouth Sheds * Tote-a-Train Playbox * Rescue From Misty Island (discontinued) * Knapford Station Playset * Sodor Shipping Company Load and Go Playset * Totally Tidmouth Playset * Colin at the Wharf * Sir Handel at Great Waterton * Rock Quarry Run * Tidmouth Tunnel starter set * Toby at Trotter's Farm (Tesco exclusive) 2011 * Sodor Engine Wash * The Dieselworks * Talking Diesel's Fuel and Freight Delivery * Rumbling Gold Mine Run * Thomas at Pirate's Cove (only at Target) * Engine Lift Repair Shop * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre 2012 * Great Quarry Climb Playset * Twist and Tumble Cargo Drop * Sodor Paint Shop * Paxton at the Blue Mountain Stone Shed * Thomas at the Ironworks * Slate Loading Station * Thomas' Treasure Hunt Adventure * Around the Rails with Thomas * Blue Mountain Quarry Deluxe Set (only at Toys R Us) * Sodor Lumber Company * Thomas' Shark Exhibit 2013 * Thomas' Adventure Castle * Treasure Tracks * Brendam Docks * Lion Canyon * Arctic Exhibit * Thomas Portable Set * Percy Portable Set * Diesel Portable Set * Sodor Spiral Run Track Packs * Straight and Curved Track Pack * Straight, Curved and Crossings Track Pack * S-Curve Track * Flexi Track Pack * Bridge Track Pack * Thomas' Bridge Delivery (discontinued) * Mini Spiral Track * Go Go Speedy Railway Trivia * The toys are slightly upgraded versions of the Take-Along range. * The prototype Kelly was a repainted Max/Monty model with the breakdown crane added on. * The Storybook Car's prototype had yellow magnets. * Captain's model does not have a mast. * The Knapford station set has shed doors. * Belle's wheels are solid blue instead of red with blue rims. She is also the only engine so far to have more than 5 wheels on each side, without the addition of a freight car or tender. * Salty's bufferbeam was red instead of yellow. This was corrected in the 2013 model. * Annie and Clarabel's wheels were white instead of black. This was corrected in their 2013 models. * Sidney's model is missing the warning panel underneath his face. * Emily and Molly's prototypes had six wheeled tenders. * Charlie's prototype had a black dome. * The Slate Loading Station is a re-coloured Load-n-Go set. * The front end of Victor's saddletank above his smokebox in flashback, sea-soaked, and partially-repainted form is black instead of yellow. * Norman has black buffers instead of silver ones. * A prototype drawing shows that Sir Handel was going to be included in the Tidmouth Tunnel Starter Set. * In 2013, all the models were reissued with slight alterations to their models, most distinctively their faces and their wheels. These changes coincided with the moving of production from China to Thailand. Gallery File:Take-n-Play2010CollectorPoster.jpg|2010 collector poster File:Take-n-Play2011CollectorPoster.jpg|2011 collector poster File:Take-n-Play2012CollectorPoster.png|2012 collector poster File:Take-n-Play2013CollectorPoster.png|2013 collector poster File:Take-n-PlayThomas.jpg|Thomas File:Take-n-PlayEdward.jpg|Edward File:Take-n-PlayHenry.png|Henry File:Take-n-PlayHenry.jpg|Prototype Henry File:Take-n-PlayGordon.jpg|Gordon File:Take-n-PlayJames.jpg|James File:Take-n-PlayJames.png|Prototype James File:Take-n-PlayPercy.jpg|Percy File:Take-n-PlayToby.png|Toby File:Take-n-PlayToby.jpg|Prototype Toby File:Take-n-PlayDuck.jpg|Duck File:Take-n-PlayDonald.jpg|Donald File:Take-n-PlayDouglas.jpg|Douglas File:Take-n-PlayEmily.jpg|Emily File:Take-n-PlayRosie.jpg|Rosie File:Take-n-PlayDiesel.jpg|Prototype Diesel File:Take-n-PlayMavis.png|Mavis File:Take-n-PlayMavis.jpg|Prototype Mavis File:Take-n-PlayDiesel10.png|Diesel 10 File:Take-n-PlaySpencer.jpg|Spencer File:Take-n-PlayMurdoch.png|Murdoch File:Take-n-PlayMurdoch.jpg|Prototype Murdoch File:Take-n-PlayMolly.jpg|Molly File:Take-n-PlayMolly.png|Prototype Molly File:Take-n-PlayStanley.jpg|Stanley File:Take-n-PlaySkarloey.jpg|Skarloey File:Take-n-PlaySirHandel.png|Sir Handel File:Take-n-PlaySirHandel.jpg|Prototype Sir Handel File:Take-n-PlayDuke.jpg|Duke File:Take-n-PlayMightyMac.png|Mighty Mac File:Take-n-PlayHiro.png|Hiro File:Take-n-PlayHiro.jpg|Prototype Hiro File:Take-n-PlayPatchworkHiro.jpg|"Patchwork" Hiro File:Take-n-PlayPatchworkHiro.PNG|Prototype "Patchwork" Hiro File:Take-n-PlayHank.png|Hank File:Take-n-PlayHank.jpg|Prototype Hank File:Take-n-PlayVictor.jpg|Victor File:Take-n-PlayCharlie.jpg|Charlie File:Take-n-PlayCharlie.png|Prototype Charlie File:Take-n-PlaySalty.jpg|Salty File:Take-n-PlayWhiff.jpg|Prototype Whiff File:Take-n-PlayFerdinand.jpg|Ferdinand File:Take-n-PlayBash.jpg|Bash File:Take-n-PlayDash.png|Dash File:Take-n-PlayArthur.jpg|Arthur File:Take-n-PlayScruff.jpg|Scruff File:Take-n-PlayScruffprotoype.jpg|Prototype Scruff File:Take-n-PlayD199.jpg|D199 File:Take-n-PlayRheneas.png|Rheneas File:Take-n-PlayRheneas.jpg|Prototype Rheneas File:Take-n-PlayFearlessFreddie.jpg|Freddie File:Take-n-PlayBelle.jpg|Belle File:Take-n-PlayDennis.png|Dennis File:Take-n-PlayDen.jpg|Den File:Take-n-PlayDart.png|Dart File:Take-n-PlayNorman.jpg|Norman File:Take-n-PlayPaxton.jpg|Paxton File:Take-n-PlaySidney.png|Sidney File:Take-n-PlayNeville.jpg|Neville File:Take-n-PlayFlora.jpg|Flora File:Take-n-PlayFloraPrototype.PNG|Prototype Flora File:Take-n-PlayIron'Arry.jpg|'Arry File:Take-n-PlayIronBert.jpg|Bert File:Take-n-PlayprototypeStafford.png|Prototype Stafford File:Take-n-PlayWinston.jpg|Winston File:Take-n-PlayPeterSam.png|Peter Sam File:Take-n-PlayVictorComestoSodor.jpg|Victor Comes to Sodor File:Take-n-PlayVictor'sGreatSplash.jpg|Victor's Great Splash File:Take-n-PlayLuke.jpg|Luke File:Take-n-PlayprototypeLuke.jpeg|Prototype Luke File:Take-n-PlayRusty.png|Rusty File:Take-n-PlayStephen.jpg|Stephen File:Take-n-PlayStephentheOriginalSteamie.jpg|Stepthen before restoration File:Take-n-PlayConnor.jpg|Connor File:Take-n-PlayCaitlin.jpg|Caitlin Take-n-PlayMilliePackaged.jpg File:Take-n-PlayMillie.jpg|Prototype Millie File:Take-n-PlayHarvey.jpg|Prototype Harvey File:Take-n-PlayAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Prototype Annie and Clarabel File:Take-n-PlayTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Troublesome Trucks File:Take-n-PlayOilCar.jpg|Oil Car File:Take-n-PlayQuarryCar.png|Quarry Car File:Take-n-PlayQuarryCar.jpg|Prototype Quarry Car File:Take-n-PlayStoryBookCar.png|Storybook Car File:Take-n-PlayStorybookCar.jpg|Prototype Storybook Car File:Take-n-PlayRocky.jpg|Rocky File:Take-n-PlaySodorSupplyCo.jpg|Sodor Steamworks Sodor Supply Co. File:Take-n-PlaySodorZooSnakeCar.jpg|Sodor Zoo snake car File:Take-n-PlaySodorSupplyCo.cars.jpg File:Take-n-PlayFarmAnimalCar.jpg|Farm Animal Car File:Take-n-PlayBubbleTanker.jpg|Bubble Tanker File:Take-n-PlaySpiderExhibitCar.jpg|Spider Exhibit Car File:Take-n-PlaySodorMiningCo.Car.jpg|Sodor Mining Co. Car File:Take-n-PlaySirTophamHatt'sMusicalCaboose.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's Musical Caboose File:TakenPlayCementMixer.jpg|Cement Mixer File:Take-n-PlayCrocodileSpecial.jpg|Crocodile Special File:Take-n-PlaySodorCircusMonkey.jpg|Sodor Circus Monkey File:Take-n-PlayHector.jpg|Hector File:Take-n-PlayBertie.png|Bertie File:Take-n-PlayHarold.jpg|Harold File:Take-n-PlayElizabeth.png|Elizabeth File:Take-n-PlayElizabeth.jpg|Prototype Elizabeth File:Take-n-PlayCaptain.JPG|Captain File:Take-n-PlayCaptain.png|Prototype Captain File:Take-n-PlayIsobella.jpg|Isobella File:Take-n-PlayMadge.jpg|Madge File:Take-n-PlayMadge.png|Prototype Madge File:Take-n-PlayKevin.png|Kevin File:Take-n-PlayKevin.jpg|Prototype Kevin File:Take-n-PlayJack.png|Jack File:Take-n-PlayJack.jpg|Prototype Jack File:Take-n-PlayAlfie.jpg|Alfie File:Take-n-PlayByron.jpg|Byron File:Take-n-PlayKelly.jpg|Kelly File:Take-n-PlaySirTophamHatt'sCar.jpg|The Fat Controllers Car File:Take-n-PlayMr.Percival'scar.jpg|Mr. Percival's car File:SirTophamHattCarTakeNPlay.jpg|Prototype Sir Topham Hatt's Car File:Take-n-PlayButch.jpg|Butch File:Take-n-PlayFlynn.png|Flynn with trailer File:Take-n-PlayFlynn.jpg|Prototype Flynn File:Take-n-Play65thAnniversaryThomas.png|65th Anniversary Toyfair Thomas File:Take-n-PlayToby&Flora.PNG|Toby and Flora in packaging File:Take-n-PlayTobyandFlora.jpg|Toby and Flora File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sSweetSpecial.png|Percy's Sweet Special File:Take-n-PlaySpencer'sHeavyHaul.jpg|Spencer's Heavy Haul File:Take-n-PlayEmilyStuckintheBrush.jpg|Emily Stuck in the Brush File:Take-n-PlayJames'MuddyMess.jpg|James' Muddy Mess File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheTreasure.png|Thomas and the Treasure File:Take-n-PlayHankandtheFishingCars.jpg|Hank and the Fishing Cars File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheBees.jpg|Prototype Thomas and the Bees File:Take-n-PlayHaroldandtheSearchCars.png|Harold and the Search Cars File:Take-n-PlayEdwardandtheJobiTree.jpg|Edward and the Jobi Tree File:Take-n-PlayCharlieandtheAquarium.jpg|Charlie and the Aquarium File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheLionofSodor.png|Thomas and the Lion of Sodor File:Take-n-PlayPopGoesThomas.jpg|Pop Goes Thomas File:Take-n-PlayJames'IceCreamExpress.jpg|James' Ice Cream Express File:Take-n-PlaySalty'sCatchoftheDay.jpg|Salty's Catch of the Day File:Take-n-PlayThomasHardatWork.jpg|Thomas Hard at Work File:Take-n-PlayKevin'sHelpingHook.jpg|Kevin's Helping Hook File:Take-n-PlayPercyandKevintotheRescue.jpg|Percy and Kevin to the Rescue File:Take-n-PlayThomastotheRescue.jpg|Thomas to the Rescue File:Take-n-PlayScruff'sDirtyJob.jpg|Scruff's Dirty Job File:Take-n-PlayMuddyFerdinand.png|Muddy Ferdinand File:Take-n-PlayVictorandOilCargo.jpg|Victor and Oil Cargo File:Take-n-PlayThomasattheFair.png|Thomas at the Fair File:Take-n-PlayTalesfromthePastEngines.jpg|Tales from the Past Engines File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sBumpyDelivery.jpg|Percy's Bumpy Delivery File:Take-n-PlayDiesel'sSpiderDelivery.jpg|Diesel's Spider Delivery File:Take-n-PlayRheneasandtheDynamite.jpg|Rheneas and the Dynamite File:Take-n-PlaySirHandelattheQuarry.jpg|Sir Handel at the Quarry File:Take-n-PlayGordon'sRattlingCargo.jpg|Gordon's Rattling Cargo File:Take-n-PlayWhiff'sMessyDay.png File:Take-n-PlayStephenandtheTreasure.jpg|Stephen and the Treasure File:Take-n-PlayFlynntotheRescue.png File:Take-n-PlaySalty'sSurpriseatBrendamDocks.png|Salty's Surprise at Brandam Docks File:Take-n-PlaySanta'sLittleEngine.jpg|Santa's Little Engine File:Take-n-PlayThomas'TallFriend.jpg|Thomas' Tall Friend File:Take-n-PlayTalkingThomas.jpg|Prototype talking Thomas File:Take-n-PlayTalkingEdward.jpg|Talking Edward File:Take-n-PlayTalkingHenry.png|Talking Henry File:Take-n-PlayTalkingHenry.jpg|Prototype Talking Henry File:Take-n-PlayTalkingGordon.jpg|Prototype Talking Gordon File:Take-n-PlayTalkingJames.png|Talking James File:Take-n-PlayTalkingJames.jpg|Prototype Talking James File:Take-n-PlayTalkingPercy.png|Talking Percy File:Take-n-PlayTalkingPercy.jpg|Prototype talking Percy File:Take-n-PlayTalkingToby.jpg|Talking Toby File:Take-n-PlayTalkingRosie.jpg|Talking Rosie File:Take-n-PlayTalkingSpencer.jpg|Talking Spencer File:Take-n-PlayLights-n-SoundDiesel.jpg|Talking Diesel File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel10.jpg|Talking Diesel 10 File:Take-n-PlayTalkingSalty.jpg|Talking Salty File:Take-n-PlayTalkingEmily.jpg|Talking Emily File:Take-n-PlayThomasandPercyHardatWork.jpg|Thomas and Percy Hard at Work File:Take-n-PlaytalkingCharlie.jpg|Talking Charlie File:Take-n-PlayTalkingBelle.jpg|Talking Belle File:Take-n-PlayTalkingPaxton.jpg|Talking Paxton File:Take-n-PlayPull'nZoom!Thomas.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom Thomas File:Take-n-PlayPull'nZoom!James.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom James File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Gordon.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom Gordon File:Take-n-PlayPull'nZoom!Percy.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom Percy File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Diesel.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom Diesel File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Toby.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom! Toby File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Spencer.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom! Spencer File:Take-n-PlayThomasattheFarm.jpg|Thomas at the Farm File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sMailDelivery.jpg|Percy's Mail Delivery File:Take-n-PlayCranky.jpg|Cranky at the Docks File:Take-n-PlayTidmouthSheds.png|Tidmouth Sheds File:Take-n-PlayTidmouthSheds.jpg|Prototype Tidmouth Sheds File:Take-n-PlayTote-a-TrainPlaybox.jpg|Tote-a-Train Playbox File:Take-n-PlayRescuefromMistyIsland.png|Rescue from Misty Island set File:Take-n-PlayKnapfordstation.png|Knapford Station Playset File:TotallyTidmouthPlayset.jpg|Totally Tidmouth play set File:Take-n-PlayPortableColinattheWharf.jpg|Colin and Charlie at the Wharf File:Take-n-PlaySirHandelatGreatWaterton.jpg|Sir Handel at Great Waterton File:Take-n-PlayRockQuarryRun.jpg|Rock Quarry Run File:Take-n-PlayTidmouthTunnelstarterset.jpg|Tidmouth Tunnel starter set File:TobyatTrottersFarm.jpg|Toby at Trotter's Farm File:Take-n-PlaySodorEngineWash.jpg|Sodor Engine Wash File:Take-n-PlaySodorDieselworks.jpg|Dieselworks File:Take-n-PlaySodorDieselworks2.jpg File:Take-n-PlayGoldMine.jpg|Rumblin' Gold Mine File:Take-n-PlayThomasatPirate'sCove.jpg|Thomas at Pirates Cove File:Take-n-PlayEngineLiftRepairShop.jpg|Engine Lift Repair Shop File:Take-n-PlaySearchandRescueCentreset.jpg|Search and Rescue Centre Take-n-PlayStafford.jpeg|Stafford File:Take-n-PlayGreatQuarryClimbPlayset.jpg|Great Quarry Climb File:Take-n-PlayTwistandTumbleCargoDrop.jpg File:Take-n-PlaySodorPaintShop.jpg|Sodor Paint Shop File:Take-n-PlayThomasattheIronworks.jpg|Thomas at the Ironworks File:Take-n-PlayThomas'TreasureHuntAdventure.jpg|Thomas' Treasure Hunt Adventure File:Take-n-PlayAroundtheRailswithThomas.jpg|Around the Rails with Thomas File:Take-n-PlayBlueMountainQuarryDeluxeSet.jpg|Blue Mountain Quarry Deluxe Set File:Take-n-PlaySharkExhibit.jpg|Thomas' Shark Exhibit File:Take-n-PlaySodorLumberMill.jpg|Sodor Lumber Mill File:Take-n-PlayThomasAdventureCastle.jpg File:Take-n-PlayKingoftheRailwayset.jpg File:Take-n-PlayBrendamDocks.jpg|Brendam Docks File:Take-n-PlayLionCanyon.png File:Take-n-PlayGoGoSpeedyRailway.jpg File:Take-n-PlayFlexiTrack.jpg|Flexi Track File:Take-n-PlayFoldoutBridge.jpg|Fold out Bridge File:Take-n-PlayFoldoutTrack.jpg|Fold out Track File:Take-n-PlaySpiralTrack.jpg|Spiral Track External Links * Official Fisher-Price Thomas site Category:Merchandise